Journal of the Fifth (Secret) Executive
by Oblivious Thorn
Summary: Avain is a very accomplished Trainer; she's been to every mainstream region, has an extensive amount of Pokemon at her disposal and has been a Team Rocket Executive for the last 4 years. Now she's been tasked with the most impossible mission Giovanni could give her, but there's a storm brewing on the horizon; how long can she cope for? Collab with Jester ClownGirl


Day 0.1 Kanto/Johto Regions 3:14am

Entry: 000.1

Alright, what to say.

For all intents and purposes this is hereby known as the Journal of the 5th and Secret Team Rocket Executive.

My name is Avaline, but if you value your tongue you'll call me Avian. I joined Team Rocket when I tured ten, made Agent by twelve and was promoted to Executive rank before I hit fifteen. That promotion was kept between Giovanni and myself, for many a good reason one of which was simple; I was extremely young. Hence why I'm a 'secret' Executive.

To avoid any questions from the other four, I 'left' Team Rocket. I travelled the world 'collecting' Pokemon for Giovanni, even though I was off the clock so to speak, if I'm going to entirely truthful, I doubt any of the Pokemon I've caught will ever see Giovanni. Most of those Pokemon I've trained and in four years I've grown fond of them.

Which brings me to my next point, it's been four years since I've shown my face in any Rocket base let alone the Headquarters. Four years, three months and twenty-nine days since I 'found' my odd Mew. She, for lack of a name I suppose, still follows me to this day, normally as a Treecko that sits on my head, occasionally though she will revert to her original form.

I have tried many a time to rid myself of the small Psychic nusince, but she always seems to find me again. Due to this 'stalking' I can no longer trust Treeckos, but I guess I've finally accepted her presence, or at least become accustomed to it. After the first two or so years I put her in a Pokeball just to stop the gawking when I walked into cities but it must have been just this past year I started actually calling her 'mine'.

For the majority of those years it was only me, my stalker and my two ever faithful Pokemon, Blaziken and Espeon. I'm dead sure that Blaiziken considers himself as my 'guardian' and therefore has convinced himself that he needs to protect me from everything and everyone. If that's so, then Espeon has concluded that she needs to be my 'mother-figure'. Lets not analyse it any further.

I was planning on keeping my distance from the Rocket Headquarters but my traitorous mind roped my feet into unconsciously walking back here. At least Blaiziken seems to approve. I made a call to the man I've been avoiding these last four years, as I stood outside the Headquaters, looking up at his office window.

Our conversation was short, consisting of a vague report on the orgisation's headway, who was currently at the top of the food chain, and my next assignment. I only interjected long enough to give Giovanni a equally vague report on my actions, and to request that a room in the Headquarters be set up for me, when I returned fully in a week's time.

Giovanni's parting statement came as a shock, despite knowing that it would have eventually happened. I was to be announced as the fifth Executive upon my return. I hung up and cursed Arceus, before retreating back to the PokeCentre I had been staying in.

For the rest of the week, I stayed in the PokeCentre, venturing out only to grab what little supplies I needed, prefering to keep my bags well stocked rather than run out when I really need it. I spent most of my time in the lobby, sketching Trainers and Pokemon alike as they waited to be healed or as they relaxed.

As the week came to a close, I packed my things into my bag and left the welcoming comfort of the PokeCentre making a single stop on the way. I had ordered another sketch book to help keep record of my assignment as I completed it, so without gusto I made what could be the last trip to the PokeMart for awhile.

The 'welcoming reception' I recieved upon entering Team Rocket was, unforgiving to say the least. Giovanni had told me to report in at noon sharp, and despite my reluctance to face the music, I did as ordered. I walked in just as Giovanni announced me as the Fifth and final Executive. As the front door slammed shut behind me 648 people all turned and fixed me with death glares.

With what nonchalance I could muster I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked through the crowd, which parted like the red sea, to the second floor balcony where Giovanni and the other four Executives stood.

I nodded to him before turning on my heel and walking down the hallway towards my old room, knowing instinctively that I'd be in the same one. As I entered the newly painted and furnished bedroom I collapsed on the bed shaking slightly. I may have avoided any real confrontation today but it will be utter disaster in the weeks to come.

With a sigh I tried to look on the brighter side, at least most of my time would be spent away from here, I would be thrilled for once seeing as my one and only mission would have to take up the majority of my time and effort.

I felt myself pale as the blood raced from my face. My mission would take most of my time, because it was going to be near impossible.

I was to collect all the Legendary Pokemon. Every. Single. One.

Arceus help me.


End file.
